Many devices are currently available that synthesize images in a variety of formats, such as in color, grayscale, and the like. The images displayed by such devices are, however, displayed as two dimensional images. Mechanisms currently exist that allow displaying of images on a two-dimensional display screen in 3D formats. The image is not itself in a 3D format but is projected in such a way that allows it to be perceived as a 3D image. These techniques involve the creation of perception of depth, allowing images to be perceived as 3D images. Similar mechanisms can also be implemented for motion pictures. These techniques have been popularized in the past by studios in the business of producing 3D motion picture.
Typically a 3D effect in images or motion pictures is created by introducing a perception of depth in an image or scenes of a motion picture. It is accomplished by capturing two different images of a source from two different lenses. The lenses are separated from each other by an offset distance. Generally, the offset distance is equivalent to the average intraocular distance, which is the average distance between the eyes of a human being. The images captured from the two different lenses are then eventually displayed. A newly displayed image is formed by superimposing the captured images that are offset by a distance, the offset distance being proportional to the inter-ocular distance. The new image can be viewed with the help of 3D glasses that create the intended depth perception and provide the new image with the 3D effect.